onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Peepley Lulu
Peepley Lulu is one of the five foremen of Dock One of the Galley-La Company in Water 7. His specialties as shipwright are pitch, block and tackle, and blacksmithing. Appearance Peeply Lulu is a muscular man with black hair and a mustache who usually wears sunglasses. He constantly has a part of his hair sticking up. When he tries to push it down, it always pops up somewhere else, such as the other side of his head, his mustache, his hand, and other people's heads. His upper body is covered with intricate tattoos, green on his chest, and red on his arms. He wears pants that have lighter colored stripes around his waist and on the top of the legs, and standard shoes. During the travel on the Puffing Tom, he was seen wearing an unbuttoned, brightly coloured sleeveless shirt and carried a pair of katanas on his back. Personality Lulu seems to take his work very seriously and he cares very much for both his fellow co-workers and employer. While Lulu might appear serious at times, he certainly is a comic relief character, as evidenced by the gags he takes part in, such as sprouting the sticking part of his hair on his enemies in order to distract them, and appearing alongside the others with bleeding noses while peeping on Nami changing her clothes on the Rocket Man. Abilities and powers Like his fellow foremen, Lulu possesses incredible physical strength. He was able to injure the rubber made Luffy with a mighty kick, and has also shown great combat skills. As a fighter he employs double-weapons; what weapons he uses change at times: he has been seen fighting with swords, guns, and saws. He can also use his hair in battle to make hair come out of somebody's nose to distract them, leaving them open for him to attack. History He is first seen meeting up with the Straw Hats at Water 7. After the assassination attempt on Iceburg is revealed to be orchestrated by CP9, he goes with the Straw Hats to Enies Lobby. Water 7 Arc He was first seen aware of the assassination attempt on Iceburg. He and the top five Galley La workers go and search for Luffy and his crew to defeat them and throw them in jail. They stopped attacking Luffy when Franky interrupted and used a Coup de Vent to destroy Dock 1, causing a distraction, and allowing the two to escape. Later that night, they guarded the Galley La HQ to corner the murderer and reveal its true face. When the chaos started, he encountered Kalifa with her mask on and was beaten up before she ran away. Enies Lobby Arc Lulu was later seen riding on the Rocket Man with the Franky Family, the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as the other shipwrights. He commented that Kokoro somewhat resembled a frog when she was talking with Yokozuna. When the group arrives at Enies Lobby, Lulu fights off the Marines with Paulie and Tilestone. Later, along with Tilestone, he learns that the people who tried to kill Iceburg were none other than Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno. Lulu then fights Oimo and Kashi with Paulie and Tilestone. Lulu and Tilestone get on Kashi's shoulders and beat his face with hammers. The two shipwrights were very surprised to learn this. He helps the other shipwrights hold off the Marines' canine units. When the Rocket Man crashes into Oimo's back, Lulu is seen looking shocked along with everyone else, saying that opening the gate was now pointless. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Lulu is seen along with Iceburg, Franky, and the rest of the Galley-La shipwrights helping to build the Thousand Sunny. Two Years Later Lulu is seen after the timeskip with the others opening up the new Sea Train Puffing Ice. Trivia * Peeply Lulu is said to resemble Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of the band Queen. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Shipwrights Category:Galley-La Company Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies